Nightmare Fire
by SexyHazel3y3s
Summary: What happens when your nightmares become reality?


**This is a One shot story that I wrote a few years ago for a prompt on Tricky Raven. The prompt was the song "Burning House" By Cam. This is a Twilight AU (All Human) story.**

It has been months since Embry left. I tried for weeks to make things right with him but I hurt him too much. We had been together for 6 years, 4 of those years, he was in fire academy and EMT school. The tribe's elders did not like the fact he wanted to be a firefighter, but it was his dream, so he even went as far as to move off the Reservation. We had an apartment together in Forks. Everything was going great, I even heard rumors from the girls that he was going to ask me to marry him.

On our Anniversary, I had cooked his favorite meal. We had planned on staying in and watching movies. He told me he had a surprise for me, and I was guessing I knew what it was. Then, his pager went off saying there was a traffic accident on the outside of town going towards Port Angeles. Car rolled down the embankment into the river, there was a possibility of people trapped inside. Shooting up from his place at the table just as I placed his plate down, he kissed me goodbye and told me he loved me. Just like that he was gone. Gone to help save lives, and there I was mad at the world because he was gone. So, out came the wine.

Stupid me made a huge mistake and slept with Paul of all people. I ruined the best thing I ever had for one night of stupidity. Why did Paul have to come by to see Embry on a night I had been drinking and was in one of my moods. I love Embry so much but sometimes, his calls mess up plans that we had for weeks. By no means would I want him to change his career for anything because I know he loves would he does and I'm proud of him for what he does.

"Bella are you even listening to me?" Leah asked annoyed

"Sorry Girl, just daydreaming I guess."

"About Embry? Girl, you need to move on. He isn't coming back."

"I know. I messed up bad and I can't fix it." I sighed

"You know I feel for you and I wish I had advice but I just don't."

"It's okay. I'll get over it. I'm going to bed, see you in the morning."

"Alright Sis, good night."

Walking down the hall to the my room at Leah's had become automatic. I have not been able to sleep at the apartment for a while, too many memories. I changed into only thing I had left of his. One of his shirts that he left behind, probably just to torture me. One of the ones he had in the academy. Black with a firefighter Maltese Cross on the back. No matter how many times it's been washed, it still smells like Embry and smoke.

Laying in bed for what seemed like hours, I had a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. When sleep finally took over, I found myself in a crowded room. The faces all looked familiar, friends from another life. Embry was there in front of me, looking at me. No not at me, through me. He couldn't see me. He was talking to some girl I had only meet once. Think she was his fire chief's daughter.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP! Paging Engine 5. Paging Engine 5. We have reports of a House fire, People possibly trapped inside…."

That's all I heard before just about everyone cleared out of the room. Embry being one of the first ones out. It was then I realized where I was. It was the station's Upstairs room. The sirens blared in my ears from down stairs, as the truck left the bays doors. Rushing to the window, I can see the glow of the fire a few streets away.

The next second I found myself standing outside a two story burning house. Fire trucks are everywhere. Yelling, screaming, sirens, radios, all ringing in my ears. I see him run in full gear towards the front door. The house is almost fully engulfed.

Water is spraying from all directions, guys running back and forth from the trucks to the house. Three guys that I know of are inside, one of them being him. An uneasy feeling washes over me, when I see two of the three guys come out with a little girl and a dog, everyone rushes over to help them. Embry is nowhere to be found.

"EMBRY?! WHERE'S EMBRY?"

Flames are everywhere now. The crackle of wood burning and the hissing sounds of the water hitting it. Boards are falling all around me, the floor below be feels weak. Laying on the floor before me is the last thing I ever wanted to see. It's Embry but he lacks his gear. He is wearing the same clothes he had on the last time I held him.

"Embry! Get Up! What are you doing?"

He said nothing, he just sat up and looked at me with sadness in his eyes.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP HIM! EMBRY IS STILL IN HERE."

Reaching up, he grabbed my hand and pulled me to his lap.

"Embry what's going on? Why is this happening?"

Still, he said nothing, just placed his lips to mine. They felt like fire. I hadn't felt the heat of the fire until now. It felt so real. I clung to him for dear life. His arms wrapped around me like they always did. Bella this is a dream, just a dream. I told myself over and over.

The flames around us kept growing, but I could no longer hear it. No crackle of the fire, no sirens just nothing but silence. I could feel the tears run down my face. We never let go.

"Bella! Wake up!" Leah shook me awake.

"What the h…"

"Bella, listen to me. The chief just called. I'm sorry but there has been an accident"


End file.
